


Lost in the Waves

by Nellancholy



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, ambiguous timeline, attempt at pathos, but azura's gone, very brief - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:43:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellancholy/pseuds/Nellancholy
Summary: Someone's probably done this before,but yeah. Since McCree and Shigure have the same English voice actor (Matthew Mercer),I thought I'd do a little something based on that notion. McCree reminisces on the only song he doesn't remember learning. Deliberately ambiguous towards which "route" it is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The song's title is "Lost in Thoughts, All Alone" from the Fire Emblem: Fates soundtrack,and is a central plot element in that game.

Sleep eluded Hanzo,as it tended to. It eluded him even more,like a stag perpetually just out of sight,ever since he’d come to Overwatch’s Gibraltar base. He pulled on a tank top and shuffled out to the roof,hoping at least,that some fresh air would help loosen him up.

What greeted him there,however,was an uncharacteristically picturesque sight. The full moon beamed down through a cloudless sky,bright moonlight reflecting off the silver waves of the ocean that lapped rhythmically,placidly,against the rocks of the island.

Jesse sat on the edge of the roof. His hat was on,probably because he never took it off. He was wearing little else. But that wasn’t what surprised Hanzo. He’d seen what he’d seen quite a few times before. Up close even. What did surprise him was what he heard. Jesse was _singing_. A cool,clear baritone,quite unlike his usual drawl,carried through the clear night sky,travelling through the night like the beam of a lighthouse.

_You are the ocean’s grey waves_

_Destined to seek_

_Life beyond the shore_

_Just out of reach_

_Yet the waters ever change_

_Flowing like time_

_The path is yours to climb_

Before Hanzo knew it,he’d walked over silently to sit next to Jesse. Sneaking up on people was second nature to him,after all. As Jesse’s voice lulled briefly,as though to pause for another verse,Hanzo spoke.

“That sounds...” Hanzo struggled for a word. “Amazing.”

Jesse didn’t seem the least bit surprised at the presence of someone next to him,but that was probably because it was Hanzo. Jesse smiled faintly,practically whispering. “Thank ya kindly. It’s the only thing ah remember from- from before Deadlock. Everything else is...blank. Except that song.” He paused,adjusting his hat. “Don’t even remember who taught it to me. Must’ve been a better time,at least.” He raised his arms over his head,stretching out.

Hanzo gazed out to sea contemplatively. “Perhaps...your mother?” He offered,trying to be helpful.

Jesse chuckled. “Prob’ly. Funny huh? If’n that’s the case,ah hardly even remember her. All ah know is...that song ain’t quite complete yet. That ain’t the only verse. So ah sing every night,hopin’ some of it will come back to me. The song,ah mean. And the rest of mah memories too.”

Hanzo rested his arm over Jesse’s shoulder reassuringly,returning a surprisingly warm smile of his own. “I am sure you will remember it. And when you do...I would be honored to have you sing it to me. All of it.”

“Heh...” Jesse nodded. “Y’all were the first to hear this verse,at least. And I’d be glad to sing the rest to ya. Now come on. Bed won’t be gettin’ any warmer if you don’t stay in it.”

* * *

 

_A burdened heart sinks into the ground_

_A veil falls away without a sound_

_Not day nor night_

_Wrong nor right_

_For truth and peace you fight_

_Sing with me a song of silence and blood_

_The rain falls_

_But can’t wash away the mud_

_Within my ancient heart dwells madness and pride_

_Can no one hear my cry_

Shigure finished the final verse,standing alone on the edge of the lake. The lake where his mother had met the heir to dragons,the place where a battle of two kingdom’s fates began.

He raised his hand,gazing once more at the amulet he held,the last trace of his mother in the world. As per her wishes,he never wore it. And now,it was time to let it go. With a firm overhand throw,he hurled it as far as he could,watching it plop into the clear,silver water and sink out of sight.

He turned,mounting his pegasus. As he cast one last glance towards the lake,he took in a deep breath.

_You...are the ocean’s grey waves..._

 


End file.
